Arnold's thoughts...
by Lovelygirl
Summary: Hi! It's my first fic So please be friendly!Chapter 3!!!^-^Please R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone!I'm writing such a good story,hum,hum,yeah really.  
It's super cool and everything.I know i am not very original,  
but I'm doing my best!And it's my first fic!!!!;)  
Cool,right?  
Oh,by the way I'll certainly make some mistakes,so please don't mention it...hehehe...  
  
  
Arnold's thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I gotta figure out what she meant.Why...why did she told me this?She must knew she was hurting me,it was obvibious I believe!Talking to me THAT WAY!!!I...woah,Arnold,calm down.I'm not being myself.I got to relax and think again,until I get a solution.  
  
I was lying on my bed.Looking at the sky.I certainly would have felt better if it was blue,sunny and everything;but it was rather gray and rainy.I sighed.I was still thinking.  
  
I never did something wrong,...er...well,I think so.Wait,I'll try to remember my day...maybe I'll get a clue...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::flashback::::::::::::::::::::   
  
I looked at Mr Simmons.Then I looked at the clock.Then at Mr Simmons.Then the clock.Mr Simmons.The clock.Mr Simm...  
«DRIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!»  
  
What a relief when I heard the bell annoncing the end of school!I couldn't wait to go home.I don't know know why,but I'd been tired all day.In addition to that,Helga had been even more annoying then usual.I got at least 20 pellets in the hair when I last checked.  
  
The students ran out of the class.I was about to go out too,but Gerald just stay there.  
  
"Er,sorry Arnold man,I gotta ask something to Phoebe,don't wait for me."  
  
"Ok,Gerald,see ya later!"I said with a light smile,that faded as soon I left him."Phoebe,Phoebe,Phoebe,always Phoebe.Why doesn't he tell him about his stupid crush for her,hum?He would stop talking her so long!I MEAN I...!"I said under my breath,then I realised.No.I just wasn't myself.I stopped walking.I was outside,near my home.I leant against the wall of bricks and closed my eyes.I felt so...strange.I was unconfortable,I was tired,and yet full of energy.I was.......hearing a voice.I stayed silent and listened.  
  
"I...so long...why can't I stop...him..."  
  
The voice was from the alley next the wall I was.I got closer....And I hit something with my foot.Oops.The voice's owner,a girl I think,jumped in surprise.I hided in a garbage.The fastest I could.I heard steps,louder and louder.My heart was hammering.I was too much afraid to move.I heard the soft voice once again,and that's when I reconized it was ...Helga's?!  
  
  
  
Ok,ok,ok.I know.That sucks.But please review and tell me what's wrong!  
  
er...but,please...don't mention my grammatical problems...hehehehe....he...  
  
^_^ Thanks everybody!!!!Do you want another chapter?(pleaz yes,pleaz yes!) 


	2. chapter 2

Hello again!Thanks for the reviews!er...review...thanks Dramagirl ^-^  
Anyways,I'm not sure   
with this second chapter...hum.Well,let's see!I hope it will be fine!And please,forgive the grammar!!! ;)   
  
Arnold's thoughts,on his bed again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know why,but I always thought Helga had a very nice side.Even after she bullied me for so long.But I never thought she could have such a emotional voice,so intense!And,after I pushed that metallic object,it wasn't anger I heard,like the usual Helga would have felt,but fear....,the anger came only after she saw me...  
  
  
  
******~~~~~~~Helga's POV~~~~~~~******  
  
Oh my God!Why did I acted so meanly?!WHY?!  
  
Oh,I was so bored today,that sure didn't help.Because, when I'm like that,everything gets on my nerves.By example,in class,each time my beloved Arnold looked at that stupid Miss Perfect,I couldn't help but...hum,disturb him.  
He seemed tired too,I wonder why.HE doesn't have to live with a father like Big Bob,always calling him a name that isn't his!HE doesn't have to starve because his mother forgot to make him lunch!And,HE doesn't to stand a perfectly annoying sister!!!  
  
Oh,I know he is an orphan,but he still have wonderful grandparents...ok,his grandma is a little bit crazy,but she is still nice with him!  
  
Bah,why I am so nervous anyways?I am sweating!This is all finished,I can't do anything to help it now!IT'S TOO LATE!!!  
  
Criminey.  
  
******~~~~~~~Back to Arnold's POV~~~~~~~******  
  
(sigh)  
  
******~~~~~~~Back to Helga POV~~~~~~~******  
  
(sigh)  
  
******~~~~~~~Back to Arnold~~~~~~~******  
  
(really loud sigh)  
  
  
.........  
  
A/N:ok,ok,I stop doing this.But I just don't know what to do!  
(enthousiastic)What about Phoebe POV!!!and then Harold's!!!and then...  
  
ok,ok,I stop!Quit it with these tomatoes!!!  
  
***  
  
******~~~~~~~NOW,it's Arnold's POV~~~~~~~******  
  
A/N:Is a flashback nice for you?Great!!!  
  
FLASHBACK.....  
  
So,I was silent,nervous.Waiting in that garbarge...By the way,a garbage in very uncomfortable,you know?I wonder how I did slept in one of them,when I was spying on Stoop kid!And the smell is really awful!  
  
Anyway,Helga was closer,I became afraid.My head was hurting a lot.I tried to place it a little bit the the left.  
  
*CRASH!!!*  
  
oops...  
  
From that moment,everything went fast.I felt my metal hide-out was being shaked,and opened.I heard a "gulp" and I looked up to see a surprised Helga.  
  
"Er...hi Helga..."  
  
  
  
______________________________  
  
I know it's awful!Full of grammar and speling mistakes!And stupid!.....but I kinda liked to write it :)  
  
I am stupid...but I love reviews,please...^_^  
bye bye! 


End file.
